Forum:Chapter appearances by character
Just made an account today, but I've been visiting this wiki for a couple months now. Today I noticed that most of the chapter pages list the characters that appear in them. I was thinking it might be useful to create a page listing all the characters and what chapters they appear in and/or including it on each character's page for quick reference purposes. I am fully up to taking on this task, though it will take some time for me to complete it. I mostly wanted to make sure a) no one was already doing this, b) that it a page like this didn't already exist and I just hadn't managed to find it, and c) if anyone possibly wanted to help with it. It might be silly to do this for the Straw Hats since they're in most every chapter after they join the crew; but for all the other characters, especially the recurring ones, it could prove useful. Lils 15:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well I'd protest but there exists list pages for other things so... Yeah go on. A page for all characters. Regarding the SHs, since they don't appear in all the chapters, (even Luffy's had a break or two I recall) they can be included too. But save them for last. One-Winged Hawk 21:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if you should or shouldn't include Pandaman... Leave joke characters for now. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I realized awhile ago, but didn't come back to edit it, that I forgot I can make each character's section collapse-able so you wouldn't have to look at 500+ links for Luffy unless you wanted to. I've got a good idea in mind for formatting it so that it'll be easy and unobtrusive to c&p to the bottom of individual character pages as well. Lils 22:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Well if your up for it, sandbox some ideas. One-Winged Hawk 22:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Have done so. Lils 01:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I have an excel table which contain the reapparition of main characters (well I don't promise it is exhaustive), are you interested ? However, it contains only the chapter after the arc where the character is introduced. :::For example if we take Buggy, I have something like :::buggy reapparition:::*buggy cover story:::*Luffy's execution : 99 :::*Buggy and Ace : 233 :::*Shanks Whitebeard II flashback : 434-05 :::*Impel down : 526-18 (I don't put the chapters after this one, since he is then a recurring character) :::Also Tipota has made a table in List of Canon Characters article which give the first apparition chapter and episode of every characters (it is currently updated). I'm not sure it is necessary to have more info for characters who sometime appear only once in the manga. Kdom 00:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't think its ness. to go in deeper then first appearances, character reappearances are normally listed on the chapter page itself. So chapter 32 lists all the characters that show up, chapter 52 does the same, or in theory thats whats suppose to be there. Character get their chapters linked via the "history" section when referenced. This creates a two way link between character and chapter, something a lot of our list pages are struggling with as of late. One-Winged Hawk 00:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC)